This specification relates to electrical switches, and particularly to relays.
A relay is an electrically operated switch. In some cases, a relay uses an electromagnet to mechanically operate a switch, e.g., by using a cantilever beam or an armature controlled with magnetics to open and close the relay. The relay can be mounted to a circuit board or terminal block.